


War and Spies

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Spies & Secret Agents, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	War and Spies

Clint has been,   
The part of wars.  
He has been part of armies.  
The wars arw different,   
Fought more brutally.   
Now he fights a different kind of war.  
One that is in the shadows.  
Which is important too.  
Clint is now a spy.  
Battling for information,   
Going on quite missions,   
Where people don't recognise him.  
He is anonymous.


End file.
